Petite Gourmandise
by Mana2702
Summary: Un OS avec mon duo préféré (Johnlock). John a décidé de préparer une petite surprise à Sherlock... avec des aliments. Et Sherlock se prête plutôt bien au jeu...


_Salut à tous. J'avoue que je me suis un peu inspirée d'un passage du film 9 Semaines et Demi pour cette fic. Mais en fait dans ma tête c'était juste pour la situation… Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais j'ai vraiment envie de publier ma fic sans attendre, et j'ai déjà donné du travail à ma bêta alors du coup l'idée du «sans attendre ne fonctionne pas». Je suis encore désolée si il a des fautes (comme dans la plupart de mes œuvres en fait si on y réfléchit car je ne demande l'aide d'une bêta que depuis peu). Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

><p>John rentra plus tôt du travail ce soir là. Il savait que Sherlock n'était pas à la maison, il en profiterait donc pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il rangea les courses qu'il avait fait en revenant et prépara un peu l'appartement. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'allait faire Sherlock. Il alla prendre une douche et se changea.<p>

Ensuite, il tira tous les rideaux, mit un CD de relaxation pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Sherlock rentrerait, il serait sûrement en train de râler sur l'incompétence de Lestrade et de son équipe, comme toujours. Il retirerait son manteau et son écharpe. Ensuite il irait sûrement se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil ou dans le canapé. C'est à ce moment précis que John attaquerait. Il se leva et alla déboucher la bouteille de champagne. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout et sourit. Ça allait être super.

Sherlock n'allait pas se plaindre que son pauvre John ne faisait aucun effort pour être original ou créatif dans leurs ébats. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant, et le médecin était bien décidé à surprendre Sherlock.

Sherlock arriva quelques minutes plus tard. John avait arrêté la musique. Il était assit dans son fauteuil avec son ordinateur sur les genoux. Comme prévu Sherlock râlait, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point les membres du Yard étaient stupides. Il soupira, se pencha et embrassa rapidement John avant de se laissé tomber sur le canapé, s'étendant de tout son long. John s'approcha:

«-Mon pauvre chéri. Comme ta journée a dû être pénible… Tu veux que j'essaye de te détendre?

-Pourquoi pas.»

John eut un sourire en coin:

«-J'espérais bien que tu dise ça.»

Il embrassa longuement Sherlock et commença à lentement lui déboutonner sa chemise. Le grand brun sourit:

«-C'est un très bon début dis moi, tu fais des progrès.»

John eut un petit rire et lui retira sa chemise qu'il lança sur le fauteuil de Sherlock. Ensuite il lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Une fois cela fait il remonta lentement ses mains le long des jambes fines de son amant. Il arriva à sa taille. John lui retira sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon.

Pendant ce temps il dévorait la bouche de Sherlock de baisers avides. Le grand brun retira le t-shirt de John. Ce dernier sourit et termina par retirer le pantalon de Sherlock ainsi que son boxer en soie. Il sourit:

«-Mmmhh quel corps appétissant.»

Sherlock sourit:

«-Merci beaucoup John. Et pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas le tien?

-Ce serait trop facile ça.»

John l'embrassa et lança:

«-Je te propose un petit jeu tu veux bien?»

Sherlock le regarda, ses pupilles commençant à se dilater à cause de la curiosité:

«-Quel jeu?

-Je te fais des choses, tu n'as pas le droit de regarder, tu n'as pas le droit de toucher ni d'intervenir d'accord?»

Sherlock plissa les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant manifestement à sa réponse, et essayant de trouver le jeu en question. John arqua un sourcil:

«-Alors?

-J'accepte.»

John sourit:

«-Ferme les yeux, et ne triche pas! Je n'ai pas envie d'être forcé de te les bander!»

Sherlock soupira et lança à contre cœur:

«-Très bien.

-Tu verra, le fait d'avoir les yeux fermés, à part si je te demande de les ouvrir, va décupler tes autres sens.»

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin:

«-Je ne suis pas stupide John, je sais très bien que quand un sens est amoindri ou absent les autres sont renforcés. C'est élémentaire!»

John alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans la cuisine. Il plaça le tout sur un plateau et revint. Il demanda:

«-Tu es prêt?»

Pour toute réponse Sherlock hocha la tête. Il était toujours allongé sur le canapé, les bras le longs du corps. Il respirait calmement. Il était évident qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en son compagnon. John hésita longtemps sur quel élément il allait utiliser en premier. Il soupira, c'était un choix tellement dur. Sherlock demanda les yeux fermés:

«-Tout va bien John?

-Oui.»

Il attrapa la gelée de mûre et en mit sur le torse de Sherlock. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement sous la sensation. John lança:

«-Interdit d'ouvrir les yeux! Devine ce que c'est.»

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer pour trouver ce que c'était. John se pencha et lécha la gelée. Sherlock frissonna:

«-J'imagine que c'est quelque chose qui se mange mais je n'arrive pas à identifier.»

John prit la cuillère, y mit de la gelée et lança:

«-Ouvre la bouche mais garde les yeux fermés.»

Sherlock s'exécuta et John lui mit la cuillère dans la bouche. Sherlock avala et lança:

«-De la gelée de mûre.»

John sourit:

«-Bien joué.»

Il prit la chantilly en spray et commença à en mettre sur les abdominaux du grand brun. Sherlock sourit au son de spray:

«-Chantilly.

-Très bonne déduction monsieur le détective!»

John lécha la chantilly et lui mordilla les abdominaux. Il attrapa ensuite un glaçon et le fit courir sur le ventre du détective puis sur ses tétons. Ce dernier se cambra:

«-Un glaçon pas le moindre doute!»

Il fit remonter le glaçon sur les pectoraux, dans le cou, sur le menton et sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Le cadet sourit, lécha et suça doucement le glaçon. John prit ensuite le sirop d'érable en flacon et en étala sur la taille de Sherlock. Il le lécha et demanda:

«-Alors?

-Collant, liquide, sûrement sucré… du sirop?

-Quel sirop?»

Sherlock pinça les lèvres réfléchissant à ce que ça pouvait être. John plongea son doigt dans le sirop et passa son doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses du grand brun. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres et sourit:

«-Sirop d'érable.

-Connaisseur...»

John attrapa ensuite une cerise qu'il plaça juste sur le nombril de son amant. Il la prit dans sa bouche et s'approcha de Sherlock. Il l'embrassa et Sherlock mordit le fruit:

«-Cerise, pas ce que je préfère.

-Chut!»

John avala la cerise et vérifia que Sherlock avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il attrapa le coulis de chocolat et en badigeonna doucement le sexe de Sherlock. Le détective se cambra à nouveau de sentir quelque chose sur cette partie si sensible de son corps. John lécha le coulis et suça doucement le sexe de son amoureux. Sherlock poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant de demander:

«-C'est quoi?»

John lui fit couler du coulis dans la bouche de Sherlock. Le jeune homme lança:

«-Miam, chocolat.»

Le médecin sourit et attrapa une fraise. Il la fit glisser le long du cou de Sherlock. Il lécha le sillon sucré en souriant. Puis il la passa doucement sur les tétons dur de Sherlock. Il les embrassa d'abord, puis il se mit rapidement à les mordiller, à les sucer et à les lécher. Sherlock se tortilla sous lui, appréciant beaucoup la petite torture infligée à une partie aussi sensible de son corps. Ensuite John passa la fraise sur la bouche de Sherlock. Le détective sourit et se lécha les lèvres:

«-J'aime _beaucoup_ ton jeu! La fraise, un classique.

-Chut, et garde les yeux fermés.»

Sherlock sourit. Il avait toujours les bras le long de son corps. John prit sa main dans la sienne et plongea les longs doigts de Sherlock dans le yaourt. Il lécha doucement son index et lança:

«-Tu es délicieux mon amour.»

Sherlock sourit:

«-Merci.»

John guida la main de Sherlock jusqu'à sa bouche. Le détective lécha ses bras:

«-Yaourt nature, un peu amère.

-Pas de commentaire monsieur le génie.

-Très bien docteur.»

John prit un grain de raisin et le plaça sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il en mordit un côté, le brun l'autre et ils finirent par s'embrasser. John fit courir ses mains sur Sherlock en souriant. Le jeune homme frissonna:

«-J'adore _vraiment_ ton jeu!»

John prit le Nutella et plongea le doigt dedans. Il traça un sillon le long du corps pâle, devant replonger le doigt à mi parcours pour refaire le plein de pâte chocolatée. Il partit du menton et alla jusqu'à l'érection de Sherlock. John posa soin doigt sur la bouche de Sherlock. Celui-ci lécha amoureusement le doigt de John et eut un sourire en coin:

«-John Watson, le Nutella n'est pas bon pour ta ligne...»

John gloussa:

«-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais brûler mes calories pendant la soirée.»

Sherlock rit doucement, les yeux toujours fermés. John fit courir sa langue sur le sillon de Nutella et reprit doucement le sexe en bouche. Sherlock se cambra et dû se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux ou ne pas passer ses mains dans les cheveux de John pour le guider. Le médecin fit quelques aller-retour puis lâcha sa gourmandise non-alimentaire.

Sherlock poussa un grognement de frustration, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés. John attrapa la bouteille de champagne et en versa un peu sur le ventre plat de Sherlock. Il aspira le liquide, passa sa langue au niveau du nombril de Sherlock et lui mordilla doucement le ventre. Le grand brun frissonna:

-Boisson, froide, je dirais un alcool.

John lui fit légèrement redresser la tête pour le faire boire. Sherlock avala une gorgée et eut un sourire en coin:

«-Champagne, on ne se refuse rien.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.»

L'aîné attrapa une banane qu'il éplucha et lança:

«-Ouvre les yeux chéri.»

Sherlock s'exécuta. Son regard déjà assombrit par le désir s'assombrit d'avantage en voyant le fruit. John lui lança un regard taquin et commença à passer sa langue sur le fruit. Il mordilla doucement le bout et mima une fellation. Sherlock fut parcouru d'un long frisson et murmura d'une voix rauque:

«-Oh John. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce petit jeu! Il va durer encore longtemps?

-Non, malheureusement la banane était la dernière étape.»

Sherlock fit la moue:

«-Dommage.»

John mordit dans la banane. Il la mangea et demanda ensuite:

«-Alors j'ai fait preuve d'assez d'imagination pour toi ce soir?»

Sherlock l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue pour toute réponde. John sourit et fit courir ses mains sur le corps élancé de son amant. Il prit son sexe dans sa main et commença à la faire bouger. Sherlock se cambra et déshabilla John à la hâte. Il parsema son corps de baisers brûlants. John sourit:

«-On dirait que mon jeu t'a fait de l'effet dis moi.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point!»

Il se mit au dessus de John. Le docteur se mit à rire et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Il lui caressa le dos, posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Il la fit ensuite glisser jusque sur sa nuque et posa sa deuxième main sur les fesses de Sherlock. Il les pelota. Le détective sourit et frotta son sexe tendu contre celui de John. Ce dernier sourit et pivota, se retrouvant à nouveau au dessus de son amant. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes pour se glisser entre elles. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et murmura:

«-Tu es un corps de rêve mon amour!

-Je te retourne le compliment mon cœur.»

il avait ses coudes appuyés de chaque côté des épaules de Sherlock et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Il pesait de tout son poids sur lui. Le détective caressa langoureusement le dos de John en lui rendant son baiser. Ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

La température dans la pièce avait beaucoup augmentée. Les deux amants commencèrent à transpirer, et pourtant l'acte sexuel n'avait même pas encore commencé.

Sherlock mordilla la lèvre de John et murmura:

«-Je t'en prie prends moi maintenant.»

John lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et le pénétra lentement. L'avantage d'avoir beaucoup excité Sherlock était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être préparé. John entra en lui aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre chaud.

Sherlock se cambra en gémissant, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules du petit blond. John lui fit un suçon dans le cou en se mettant à bouger très lentement. Sherlock haletait, c'était si bon. John se concentra et tapa dans la prostate de Sherlock. Ce dernier hurla de plaisir. Il poussait des gémissements très sonores à chaque fois que John tapait dans sa prostate, c'est à dire à chaque poussée.

John mêla sa langue à la sienne en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Il augmenta le rythme de ses hanches au bout d'une bonne heure et demie de rapport, mais en tapant toujours le même point.

Des étoiles explosaient dans les yeux de Sherlock, des papillons arrivèrent dans son ventre, une vague de plaisir le submergea et il cria le nom de John. Ce n'était pas un orgasme, mais cette vague annonçait que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder. John le sentit et accéléra encore le rythme. Sherlock lui griffa encore le dos en croisant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. John lui mordilla le cou et Sherlock jouit en criant le nom du médecin.

Ce dernier donna encore quelques poussées mais le cri de Sherlock ainsi que le fait qu'il se soit contracté autour de son membre ne tarda pas à avoir raison de lui. Il jouit à son tour et se laissa tomber à côté de Sherlock. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés dans le canapé, à reprendre doucement une respiration normale. John avait la tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock, et sa main sur le haut de son torse. Sherlock quand à lui avait passé son bras gauche autour de John, posé sa main droite sur sa taille et entrelacés leurs jambes. Il eut un sourire en coin et murmura:

"-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui utilise les aliments."

John frissonna d'appréhension:

"-J'ai hâte.

-Et tu avais raison, je crois qu'on a brûler toutes les calories."

Ils s'embrassèrent avec un sourire complice et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, entièrement nus sur le canapé.


End file.
